


Blue Rose - (Dianakko Week 2020, Day 4/5)

by LOLika (Lolika_0777)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Mentions of Blood, but it's got a happy ending i swear, super angsty holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolika_0777/pseuds/LOLika
Summary: After Akko learns how Diana feels on romance, she's suddenly afflicted with hanahaki.(I decided to combine Day 4 and 5, for AU Hurt/Comfort.)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Blue Rose - (Dianakko Week 2020, Day 4/5)

Akko knew that it was hopeless to feel this way, but she never expected it to be this bad.

The red, blue, and green teams all met up for a late night hangout in the green team's dorm. Everyone had become such close friends recently, even Hannah and Barbara. Everything was going perfectly well and they were all having fun, when Amanda had the bright idea of--

"Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?"

That dreadful game. Amanda shot a knowing look at Akko and winked. Akko gulped, realizing exactly what Amanda was trying to do. It was no secret that Akko was head over heels for Diana. Even for her standards, she was overly affectionate with Diana, and she always had a dopey smile on her face while she was hanging out with her. So naturally, everyone's gazes in the room turned towards Akko and Diana. Akko had no idea where to look, so she nervously turned to watch Diana's reaction.

Diana took a drink from her cup of tea, as dignified as always. She then looked over at Amanda with a calm expression. "I don't mind, so long as you respect boundaries. Games like these have a tendency to take rather inappropriate turns."

Amanda chuckled in response, grinning mischievously. "Don't worry, princess, I'm not gonna make you do anything _too_ weird."

Diana raised an eyebrow in response. Akko watched the exchange, usually silent. She started to play with her thumbs and smiled uncertainly. Amanda shot her a look that only meant trouble. Before she could speak up in protest, Amanda already pointed to Diana and started talking. "Which is why you're up first! Boring people always get the first go. So, your majesty, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Diana answered quickly.

" _Booo._ What a lame answer." Amanda gave her a thumbs down, disappointed.

"Do you want me to play or not?"

"Fine, fine. Just gimme a sec' to think of something good." Amanda leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes, putting her hands behind her head.

Akko could tell she had a very clear idea in her head already, and nervously looked between Diana and Amanda. Her face was starting to grow red, and she tried to mouth to Amanda "don't you dare", but Amanda just gave a thumbs up in response. Akko facepalmed in response. Her self-proclaimed wing-man was going to be the end of her. Amanda then "got an idea" and opened up her eyes.

"Alright, since you picked truth, you got any crushes, Cavendish?"

Akko wanted to scream. She avoided looking at Diana, unaware that Diana herself froze up. Amanda was suddenly thinking twice about her decision, as Diana looked towards the ground, cold. She took a second or two to speak up, only to sigh.

"Love is not something I concern myself with. I have far more important duties to take care of, with the Cavendish household. So to answer your question, no. I have no crushes, or romantic feelings for anyone. There's no need for me to have an heir at this moment either, so suitors are not something I am seeking either."

The room fell silent afterwards. Amanda was stunned. She then rubbed the back of her neck, cringing. "Yeesh, Diana, you're way gloomier than I thought. What's up with all that stuck-up noble shit?"

"It is not 'stuck-up noble shit', Amanda, it's simply my responsibility."

"Same thing. C'mon, there has to be at least _someone_ you've been thinking of."

"Not at all."

"Even--?"  
  
Akko suddenly stood up, forcing a smile onto her face. "I-- I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back!"

She quickly headed out of the room, not bothering to look back at everyone. She headed down the halls before making her way into a bathroom, where she looked in the mirror. She felt pitiful. She knew this stupid crush of hers was hopeless, but even though Diana said all that, she still didn't feel any different about her. Even if it was one-sided love, she couldn't get over it. She started to sniffle, then cough. Her throat felt like it was burning up. She coughed more into her hand, before realizing something. She opened up her palm.

There, she found a small blue rose petal among a bit of blood.

"... Why did I ever think it was going to work out?"

She laughed empty to herself, wiping her hand off on her pajama pants. There was no point in going back to the others now, so she decided to just head on off to her own dorm. She could explain things later. For now, she just needed some rest.

When she woke up in the morning, still coughing up petals, she thought it was just one of Sucy's many potions. She had no doubt that Sucy would spike her punch with some strange concoction that made flowers grow in her throat. When she confronted Sucy though, she seemed to have no idea what Akko was talking about.

"I'm telling you, I'm coughing up flower petals! What the heck did you do this time!?" Akko grit her teeth at Sucy, fuming.

"If I was going to make you cough up anything, it'd be mushrooms. At least I could use those for something." Sucy dismissed her, continuing to work on her latest poison. "You're getting immune to too many things anyway. It's not fun."" _Ugh_ , you're hopeless!" Akko huffed and stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Sucy glanced over in her direction, thinking for just a moment about what it was. She then shrugged and turned back to her potions. "Not my problem."

For the next few weeks, it wasn't too hard to deal with them. She talked to Ursula about what it could be, but she didn't seem to know either. The petals weren't really bothering her, so it wasn't too big of a deal. She just needed to make sure to cough them all out before classes so no one noticed. Specifically, Diana. Akko couldn't bear to stress her out with even more of her problems. Plus, being around Diana lately was becoming harder and harder. Everytime she was near her, her chest hurt. It felt harder to breathe, like she was suffocating. The flowers always seemed to get worse too whenever she was near her, and Akko couldn't figure out why. Diana was so good to her, it was just that Akko knew she wasn't good enough for Diana. So, she just had to power through this strange sickness on her own.

Eating was the really the only hard part. Of course with her luck, she had to be cursed with roses in particular. As the days went on, she could feel the petals starting to grow into full-on flowers. Thorns were beginning to cut into the walls of her throat, and every time she swallowed food they dug in deeper. She ignored the pain in spite of this, even if she couldn't eat as much. Every time someone asked her about it, she managed to dismiss it. She's dealt with way worse in the past, due to her many failures at magic. Besides, she could still attend classes, so she knew she had to focus on that. How was she going to become a great witch if she let something like this bother her? All she had to do was remember to try and cough up the flowers before they grew too large. It wasn't any trouble at all.

Or so she thought, until one particular flight class.

She still wasn't perfect at flying, but she was improving at a steady pace. She could fly just a bit higher than six feet off the ground, and she was gradually building up speed. She broke twenty-five miles per hour finally, and was starting to catch up with the rest of her class. For this class in particular, she wanted to challenge herself to go way faster than ever before. At first, her gaze turned over to Diana for help. Diana was flying as perfect as always, and Akko knew that she was her best bet. But, she still felt that horrible pang in her heart, and her throat was starting to clog up again. It was becoming harder and harder to be around Diana, so she decided to fly up to Amanda instead, forcing a grin as her idea went into motion.

"Hey hey, Amanda! Do you think you could give me a boost?"

Amanda looked at her, confused for a moment, but then gave a proud grin back. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Of course! I gotta get faster!"

"Alright then. Hang on tight!"

Akko confidently held onto Amanda's broom with one hand, while the other held tightly onto her own broom. She started to cough, but hid her face by her shoulder. She noticed a few more petals than normal and even a thorn, and worriedly glanced at Amanda to see if she noticed. To her relief, Amanda didn't seem to notice at all, focused on flying.

"Here we go!" Amanda shouted, before suddenly speeding up with her broom.

Akko yelped, surprised for just a second. She then grinned from the adrenaline, and waited for the right moment to let go. After breaking far faster than her normal speed, she let go of Amanda's broom and held on tight to her own, trying to maintain her speed. Amanda slowed down to watch Akko zoom off from the sidelines. 

"Look at you go, Kagari!" She cheered Akko on, starting to clap.

Akko was amazed. She had flown many times before, but never this fast on her own. She started to laugh from excitement, and pushed herself even more. However, she started to notice it was getting pretty hard to breathe. With the wind moving in her face, her throat was clogging up. Her vision turned blurry, and before she knew it, someone shouted her name before everything turned to black.

Akko woke up in the nurse's office hours later in a daze. It was way harder to breathe than ever before, and her throat burned horribly. She looked around to see a bloody towel with stains of blue on the side table, alongside some scissors and other medical supplies. There were a few wilted roses in the trash as well. She figured that she probably coughed up too much while she was out cold, and the nurse took care of it. Slowly, she managed to sit up and take a look around. Her eyes widened in shock, as she realized that Diana had been the one nursing her. The blonde girl was over by the medicine shelves, searching for something and muttering worriedly. There was a book open nearby with some text in it that Akko couldn't understand, but a very clear drawing of someone growing flowers from their mouth.

".. Di.. ana...?" She grimaced from the sound of her own weak voice.

Diana suddenly turned to face her. She sighed, relieved. "You're finally awake.." she spoke lightly, "I'm glad, your fall had us worried to death. How do you feel?"

Akko frowned and put her hand up to her throat. She winced. The flowers were already growing back, and far larger. Diana seemed to realize that and took the lack of response as an answer. She moved over to Akko's side pulling up a chair, frowning.

"Akko.. why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you. You know of my family's legacy. We specialize in magic illnesses such as this. It would've been easy for me to identify and cure early on."

Diana almost sounded betrayed in Akko's mind. It just hurt Akko more to have the girl closer. She looked away from Diana, staring at her own hands instead. "I didn't want to worry you. You've got a lot on your plate as it is, with your house and stuff. I didn't really want to worry anyone, so I only told Ursula about it. Well, Sucy too, but that was more of an accident. It's not that big of a deal, r-really."

"Akko.."

Diana hesitated for a moment, before taking Akko's hands. It felt unusual to be the one doing this, but she felt it was right. She had no idea what Akko was really going through. Diana gave her a small smile, doing her best to comfort Akko. "You can always rely on me. I'll always make time for you. Please, don't ever feel you can't share your troubles with me. I care for you. You're so important to me, and that won't ever change."

Diana squeezed Akko's hands, reassuringly. Akko's face scrunched up in response. She moved her hands away from Diana's, and wiped her face.

".. I-I'm sorry, Diana. I'm really sorry." Akko sniffled.

"You don't have to apologize. I promise, I'll--"

"N-No, not about that."

Akko interrupted Diana, much to the girl's confusion. Akko gripped the blanket she was under, pulling it closer to her. She didn't dare make eye contact. "It's.. i-it's just that I.. I--"

Akko started to cough heavily. Thorns, petals, and blood came out. She covered her mouth. 

"Akko!" 

Diana suddenly shouted, afraid. She grabbed the towel from before off the table and handed it to Akko. Akko accepted it, holding it up to her mouth. When the coughing subsided, she looked up at Diana, tears in her eyes. Diana felt her heart sink. She looked towards the shelves again.

"I've.. I've likely identified your illness. I can cure it with the right ingredients. Just give me a few minutes."

She was about to move over there, when Akko took her hand. Diana turned back towards Akko, confused.

".. Diana.."

Not knowing if she could really say it, she pulled Diana's face closer to hers, then kissed her on the cheek. It was only a few seconds, but Diana was stunned. She hadn't expected that at all, but she certainly understood what it meant. She put a hand up to where Akko had kissed her and just kept it there, processing everything. Surprisingly, after the awkward silence that ensued, Akko was the one who spoke up first.

".. I already know you don't feel the same way, so.. it's okay. I couldn't keep it in any longer. S-So, I'm sorry.."

Diana managed to collect herself. Everything clicked into place. She quickly shook her head, taking a deep breath. She took Akko's hands again, and spoke softly. "Akko.. your illness. It's called hanahaki. It's a rather rare magical affliction, for those who manage to learn of their soulmates. That in itself is a rarity, but the illness is far rarer. When one is so convinced that their soulmate doesn't love them in return, flowers begin to grow inside their throat and lungs. You start with merely coughing up petals, before the flowers begin to grow and take over your body. There are two cures for it."

Diana took a deep breath, as Akko simply listened, unsure what to say. Diana stared into Akko's red eyes, making sure Akko knew her words came from the heart. 

".. One, cure it with a magical remedy, and lose the love for your soulmate. Or, two.. learn that you are loved in return. Akko, to me.. you are so, so very dear to me. It isn't that I never loved you in return. I know, now especially, that I feel strongly for you. What I said before.. it's just my worries for my responsibilities. I tried to place my responsibilities over my own personal desires yet again, and.. to make you suffer like this.. I'm so sorry. Akko, I really do love you. You mean everything to me."

She leaned in to kiss Akko on the lips, much to the smaller girl's surprise. It didn't last long, as the taste of blood and flowers hurt Diana, but there's a warm feeling that spread over the both of them. When Diana let go, Akko stared at her in awe. She could feel her throat starting to clear up, as all the flowers inside her wilted away, slowly beginning to dissolve into nothing. She reached up to her throat instinctively and pushed against it.

".. W-Woah woah woah, WHAAAT!?"

And of course, Akko being herself, suddenly turned red in the face and shouted, completely killing the tension in the air. Diana jolted, her hands quickly stiffening at her sides. The embarrassment from what she just said and did was starting to catch up, and her face began to flush. She covered her mouth and looked away.  
  
"D-Do I seriously have to make it clearer? How could I even?" She spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"N-No, it's not that, it's just.. wow! I.. I um.. I don't know what to say?" 

Akko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. The ceiling suddenly seemed very interesting to Akko, and she stared directly up at it. "I-I mean, I do.. y-you know, but um.. great!"

Diana didn't respond right away, finally looking back at Akko. She then laughed, genuinely, and gave Akko a warm smile. "I don't even know why I was surprised you acted this way. Only you could flip the mood in an instant."

"Hey, cut me some slack! I've been beating myself up about this for weeks!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I put you through that. Your reaction was cute and comforting, just as usual."

Akko grumbled from embarrassment. If she could turn any redder, she's sure she would've from that. Diana reached and cupped Akko's cheeks, turning her head to face her. Akko couldn't help but smile in return. Even if she was embarrassed, she was so happy.

"S-So.. Diana.." she stuttered out, ".. we're girlfriends now, right?"

Diana didn't have to think twice. "Yes, Akko. We're girlfriends now."

Akko grinned in response, suddenly reaching forward and hugging Diana tightly, giggling. "Sweet~! I promise, I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever!"

Diana chuckled in response, resting her head on Akko's shoulder. "You already are."

Finally, Akko could release all her heart out to Diana, and Diana could in return. The soulmates knew they would be happy together for the rest of their lives. Neither of them could ever want anything more than to be with each other.


End file.
